Ninja Time!
by Doc4
Summary: Naurto's being chased by a mob. Naruto asks for help. Narrator complies.


I got bored. Someone really needs to stop me doing that. Anyway, to alleviate my boredom, a little semi-crack! for joo. Enjoy.

I don't own anything. Kamen Rider Fourze belongs to Toei, Ishinamori Productions, Bandai and probably a bunch of other people. Naruto also belongs to a bunch of other people that aren't me. I make no claims to ownership, nor any money out of it.

* * *

"Get the demon!"

"It went this way!"

"Leave me alone!" 8 year old Naruto Uzumaki went running through the streets, mob at least 30 large right on his tail. He didn't know why this was happening, and quite frankly, he was getting sick of it. What did he ever do to them. okay, except that paint bomb, but that wasn't any of these guys. Funnily enough, the Hyuuga were the only ones with any kind of sense of humour around here.

Naruto rounded the corner, screeching to the stop as he realised where he was. One of the training grounds, empty, fenced off...

In other words, he was screwed.

"I'm so screwed," the boy muttered as he turned to see the mob that had been chasing him. "Um... just so we can get what I did this time...?"

"You'll pay for corrupting Itachi and tricking him into killing his clan, monster!"

"Right," naturally, the boy was surrounded by idiots. "Too right I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Hey!"

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to the Narrator."

"N-Narrator?"

"The kids nuts!"

"He's going to kill us all!"

"Better we kill him first!"

"Ah crap," Naruto muttered, shaking his head. _Why me?_ he thought. _Why did I have to end up in a village of idiots._ "Hey, Mr. Narrator! Any chance of some back up?"

Well, if you insist.

At that moment one of the villagers happened to look at the sky. "Wh-what's that?"

"Is it a shooting star?"

"It looks like it's headed right for us."

"It IS headed right for us!"

"It's God's judgement on the demon!"

"Screw that for a joke, run!" the villagers scattered as the odd flaming object landed, sending smoke and dust up everywhere.

"That wasn't much of a world ender," Naruto muttered. "I appreciate that... huh?" The boy, and the gathering of morons. "Is there someone in there?" He referred to the massive plume of smoke that was clearing, revealing a figure in a fully enclosed white suit of some kind with a shape on his two arms and legs and a pointed helmet.

"Ow," the figure said, climbing to his feet. "That was kinda rough. Huh? Where's OOO? And where am I?"

"Is it another monster?"

"What is it?"

"Hm?" The armoured figure turned, looking at the villagers. "Monster? Where?"

"There!" They all shouted, pointing at Naruto. the odd figure turned to look at the kid, then back at the village idiots, then back at the kid.

"The boy?"

"He's a demon in disguise!" The man looked at the boy again, shaking his head as he squatted in front of him.

"Yo!" The man said. "This is going to sound kinda weird, but... do you have any Switches?"

"Uh... Switches?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. About... this big," he measured with his fingers. "Black and silver with a red button on top. turns people into monsters."

"Uh... no..."

"Are you made of Medals?"

"No."

"Use Gaia Memories?"

"What now?"

"I'll take that as a no," he said. "Are you an alien?"

"Nope."

"Creature left to control humanities progress?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Cyborg?"

"Sorry, but no."

"Huh..." the armoured figure stood up. "Are you sure he's a monster?" He asked the crowd, who were looking at him oddly.

"Yes!" They said at once. The man turned back to Naruto, hitting one of the switches on his really strange, bulky belt.

'_Radar On!' _An odd black and white device with a dish and control panel appeared on his left arm.

"Yo, Kengo!"

'_Kisaragi. Where are you? OOO said you got blown away as you came in.'_

"Uh, yeah," the figure said, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know where I am. Listen, I need a hand with something. I landed in the middle of this mob going after a kid. Looks about... 6."

"I'm 8," Naruto corrected him.

"Oh, right. Thanks," 'Kisaragi' said, turning back to his conversation. "8. The mob thinks he's a monster, but there's none of the usual stuff involved. So... a hand?"

'_Hm... You have Camera on you?'_

"Oh, yeah!" 'Kisaragi' said. "Back in a tick!" He turned the Switch off, removing it and putting a new on in, switching it on.

'_Camera! Camera On!'_ A large video camera appeared on his left hand. "hold still a minute, would ya, kid?" The figure asked, turning the camera on to record the boy.

"My name is Naruto."

"It should be Bakemono (monster)!" One of the villagers yelled.

"Your's should be stupid!"

"Why you...!"

"Alright!" 'Kisaragi' said, switching back to 'Radar'. "Yo, Kengo. You get that?"

'_Looking at it now. Hm... There's a strange energy around him but nothing that points to him being dangerous.'_

"Got it. Thanks!" 'Kisaragi' said, turning Radar off again. "Well, that settles that. He's not a monster. just a kid with weird power. Now..."

"Lies!"

"You're in league with the demon!"

"Kill them both!" one yelled as he threw a bottle at 'Kiseragi'.

"Oi!" He shouted, changing the Radar switch to another on.

'_Shield! Shield On!' _ A triangular, rocket ship shaped shield appeared on 'Kiaragi's' left arm, which he used to protect himself and Naruto. "What was that for?"

"Monsters!"

"Huh?" He said, pointing at himself and Naruto. "Us?"

"Welcome to my life," Naruto muttered.

"Not today," 'Kisaragi' said, changing Switches again.

'_Water! Water On!'_ A strange, blue tap appears connected to his left leg.

"Now, not too hard," he said, raising the leg and pointing the tap at mob. The tap let loose a stream of water that sent the mob hurtling back. "Yosh!" 'Kisaragi' said, deactivating the module. "How'da ya like that?"

"Whoa," Naruto breathed. "That... that was cool."

"Wadn't it?" the armoured man said. "Just call me Kamen Rider Fourze," he turned back to the mob. "Let's settle this one on... well, one on thirty!" There was another switch change...

'_Magic Hand! Magic Hand On!'_

… And suddenly he's swinging a long, strange pink arm with a claw at the end, knocking the villages back.

"And the big finish!" Fourze said, pulling out a switch that looked like it had a rocket engine sticking out the top. "Nadeshiko. I think you can agree. We can't let this continue."

'_Rocket! Super! Rocket On!'_ Fourze's armour changed colour to orange, two massive rockets on his arms.

"Get on my back," Fourze said to Naruto as the villagers began to recover.

"Uh, okay..." Naruto said, wrapping arms and legs tightly around Fourze's body. "Now what?"

"Hold tight," Fourze said as the rockets began to light.

"What...?"

"Uchu KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The rockets spat fire, launching the duo into the air as dust flew around them.

"Holy crap!" Naruto screamed as they flew over hte village. "We... We're flying!"

"Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?"

"This is awesome!"

"Hey, Naruto. Is there anywhere safe I can take you?"

"Hokage Tower," Naruto said, pointing ahead. "Tallest building in the village."

"got it. Hang on!" Fourze said angling their flight towards the building. He smirked under his helmet flying a tight spiral around the building before landing at the door. Naruto droped from his back, looking up in awe.

"That... was wicked. How do you do that?"

"Power of friendship!" Fourze said, hitting hte red switches and loosing the armour, revealing a teen with hair that looked like it was out oa an anime.

"Friedship?"

"Ya," Fourze said, holding up the weird belt buckle. "This was built by the father of one of my best friends, Kengo, to fight monsters."

"Really?" Fourze nodded, holding out the orange switch from before.

"This was created when a very special friend used the last of her power," he said. "Nadeshiko... wasn't from Earth. She wasn't even human. All she could do as copy, but... I was her friend, and she learnt what being human was about," Fourze smiled as the Hokage ran down the steps, shouting Naruto's name.

"Gramps!" Naruto said. "It was awesome! There was this mob, and then the Narrator sent this guy, and he could change his form and everything! Because he's got friends!"

"Friends?" the Hokage said, raising an eyebrow. Fourze just grinned, squatting in front of Naruto.

"Well, I gotta go," Fourze said. "I've got people waiting for me," he held his hand out, which Naruto took. Fourze smiled, switching the grip, then sliding his hand out, making a fist, which he used to bump Naruto's own, then two more time on the top and bottom. "Gentaro Kisaragi. and you're Naruto, right?"

"That's right! Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Gentaro nodded with a smile. "Now, you're my friend too," Naruto's eyes and smile went wider than anyone thought possible.

"Really?"

"Damn straight," Gentarou nodded, standing up and attaching the belt to his waist. "You remember that, Naruto. When things get too harsh, you've always got a friend."

"Right," Naruto nodded as Gentarou flipped the red switch on the front of hte belt down with a smile.

'_3! 2! 1!'_

"HENSHIN!" A jaunty tune, lights and smoke later, Gentaro was Kamen Rider Fourze again. "See ya!" he said, activating the Super Rocket Switch and blasting into the air.

"So... cool..." Naruto said in awe. The Hokage blinked, looking at his young charges new friend vanishing into the sky before turning to Naruto.

"I think you need to tell me everything," he said.

_One month later_

_Konoha Ninja Academy_

Naruto smiled as he walked into the Academy, a new goal in mind and a new philosophy. In the month since meeting Gentaro, he'd made several friends, his new goal to make everyone smile. He looked around, shaking hands and hugging the kids he had befriends, a certain blushing Hyuuga among them, planning on adding to the growing list.

_You watch, Gentaro! I'm gonna make friends with everybody!_


End file.
